phantom_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantoms
=The Phantom browser= See Also Category:Element_Type and Category:Rarity Please read this article How to insert new cards about how to add new cards. Phantoms 1-Red Dragon.png|1. Red Dragon|link=Red Dragon 2-Elder Red Dragon.png|2. Elder Red Dragon|link=Elder Red Dragon 3-Fafnir.png|3. Fafnir|link=Fafnir 4-Blue Dragon.png|4. Blue Dragon|link=Blue Dragon 5-Elder Blue Dragon.png|5. Elder Blue Dragon|link=Elder Blue Dragon 6-Leviathan.png|6. Leviathan|link=Leviathan 7-Green Dragon.png|7. Green Dragon|link=Green Dragon 8-Elder Green Dragon.png|8. Elder Green Dragon|link=Elder Green Dragon 9-Tarasque.png|9. Tarasque|link=Tarasque 10-Light Dragon.png|10. Light Dragon|link=Light Dragon 11-Elder Light Dragon.png|11. Elder Light Dragon|link=Elder Light Dragon 12-Bahamut.png|12. Bahamut|link=Bahamut 13-Dark Dragon.png|13. Dark Dragon|link=Dark Dragon 14-Elder Dark Dragon.png|14. Elder Dark Dragon|link=Elder Dark Dragon 15-Hydra.png|15. Hydra|link=Hydra 16-Hatchet Goblin.png|16. Hatchet Goblin|link=Hatchet Goblin 17-Axe Goblin.png|17. Axe Goblin|link=Axe Goblin 18-Harpoon Goblin.png|18. Harpoon Goblin|link=Harpoon Goblin 19-Spear Goblin.png|19. Spear Goblin|link=Spear Goblin 20-Hunter Goblin.png|20. Hunter Goblin|link=Hunter Goblin 21-Dead-Eye Goblin.png|21. Dead-Eye Goblin|link=Dead-Eye Goblin 22-Witch-Doctor Goblin.png|22. Witch-Doctor Goblin|link=Witch-Doctor Goblin 23-Shaman Goblin.png|23. Shaman Goblin|link=Shaman Goblin 24-Sorcerer Goblin.png|24. Sorcerer Goblin|link=Sorcerer Goblin 25-Dark Mage Goblin.png|25. Dark Mage Goblin|link=Dark Mage Goblin 26-Komodo Dragon.png|26. Komodo Dragon|link=Komodo Dragon 27-Dragon.png|27. Dragon|link=Dragon 28-Viper.png|28. Viper|link=Viper 29-King Cobra.png|29. King Cobra|link=King Cobra 30-Hell Eagle.png|30. Hell Eagle|link=Hell Eagle 31-Roc.png|31. Roc|link=Roc 32-Warhorse.png|32. Warhorse|link=Warhorse 33-Unicorn.png|33. Unicorn|link=Unicorn 34-Mad Dog.png|34. Mad Dog|link=Mad Dog 35-Blood Wolf.png|35. Blood Wolf|link=Blood Wolf 36-Giant Scorpion.png|36. Giant Scorpion|link=Giant Scorpion 37-Emperor Scorpion.png|37. Emperor Scorpion|link=Emperor Scorpion 38-Giant Crab.png|38. Giant Crab|link=Giant Crab 39-Killer Crab.png|39. Killer Crab|link=Killer Crab 40-Nepenthes.png|40. Nepenthes|link=Nepenthes 41-Nepenthes Rafflesiana.png|41. Nepenthes Rafflesiana|link=Nepenthes Rafflesiana 42-White Bear.png|42. White Bear|link=White Bear 43-Killer Bear.png|43. Killer Bear|link=Killer Bear 44-Giant Spider.png|44. Giant Spider|link=Giant Spider 45-Death Tarantula.png|45. Death Tarantula|link=Death Tarantula 46-Orc.png|46. Orc|link=Orc 47-Orc Sergeant.png|47. Orc Sergeant|link=Orc Sergeant 48-Sahuagin.png|48. Sahuagin|link=Sahuagin 49-Noble Sahuagin.png|49. Noble Sahuagin|link=Noble Sahuagin 50-Elf.png|50. Elf|link=Elf 51-High Elf.png|51. High Elf|link=High Elf 52-Angel.png|52. Angel|link=Angel 53-Archangel.png|53. Archangel|link=Archangel 54-Zombie.png|54. Zombie|link=Zombie 55-Zombies.png|55. Zombies|link=Zombies 56-Asterion.png|56. Asterion|link=Asterion 57-Minotaur.png|57. Minotaur|link=Minotaur 58-Maniacal Minotaur.png|58. Maniacal Minotaur|link=Maniacal Minotaur 59-Lizardman.png|59. Lizardman|link=Lizardman 60-Lizardknight.png|60. Lizardknight|link=Lizardknight 61-Dragonute.png|61. Dragonute|link=Dragonute 62-Troll.png|62. Troll|link=Troll 63-Cyclops.png|63. Cyclops|link=Cyclops 64-Titan.png|64. Titan|link=Titan 65-Guardian Alpha.png|65. Guardian Alpha|link=Guardian Alpha 66-Guardian Beta.png|66. Guardian Beta|link=Guardian Beta 67-Guardian Gamma.png|67. Guardian Gamma|link=Guardian Gamma 68-Skeleton.png|68. Skeleton|link=Skeleton 69-Skeleton Knight.png|69. Skeleton Knight|link=Skeleton Knight 70-Skeleton General.png|70. Skeleton General|link=Skeleton General 71-Red Junk.png|71. Red Junk|link=Red Junk 72-Red Scrap.png|72. Red Scrap|link=Red Scrap 73-Blue Junk.png|73. Blue Junk|link=Blue Junk 74-Blue Scrap.png|74. Blue Scrap|link=Blue Scrap 75-Green Junk.png|75. Green Junk|link=Green Junk 76-Green Scrap.png|76. Green Scrap|link=Green Scrap 77-Light Junk.png|77. Light Junk|link=Light Junk 78-Light Scrap.png|78. Light Scrap|link=Light Scrap 79-Dark Junk.png|79. Dark Junk|link=Dark Junk 80-Dark Scrap.png|80. Dark Scrap|link=Dark Scrap 81-Rookie Warrior.png|81. Rookie Warrior|link=Rookie Warrior 82-Warrior.png|82. Warrior|link=Warrior 83-Verteran Warrior.png|83. Veteran Warrior|link=Veteran Warrior 84-Berserker.png|84. Berserker|link=Berserker 85-Lab Apprentice.png|85. Lab Apprentice|link=Lab Apprentice 86-Lab Worker.png|86. Lab Worker|link=Lab Worker 87-Researcher.png|87. Researcher|link=Researcher 88-Lady Doctor.png|88. Lady Doctor|link=Lady Doctor 89-Hunter.png|89. Hunter|link=Hunter 90-Ranger.png|90. Ranger|link=Ranger 91-Commando.png|91. Commando|link=Commando 92-Green Beret.png|92. Green Beret|link=Green Beret 93-Acolyte.png|93. Acolyte|link=Acolyte 94-Cleric.png|94. Cleric|link=Cleric 95-Priest.png|95. Priest|link=Priest 96-Bishop.png|96. Bishop|link=Bishop 97-Genin Shinobi.png|97. Genin Shinobi|link=Genin Shinobi 98-Chuunin Shinobi.png|98. Chuunin Shinobi|link=Chuunin Shinobi 99-Jounin Shinobi.png|99. Jounin Shinobi|link=Jounin Shinobi 100-Master Ninja.png|100. Master Ninja|link=Master Ninja 101-Salamander.png|101. Salamander|link=Salamander 102-Fire Bird.png|102. Fire Bird|link=Fire Bird 103-Phoenix.png|103. Phoenix|link=Phoenix 104-Mermaid.png|104. Mermaid|link=Mermaid 105-Siren.png|105. Siren|link=Siren 106-Undine.png|106. Undine|link=Undine 107-Dryad.png|107. Dryad|link=Dryad 108-Hamadryad.png|108. Hamadryad|link=Hamadryad 109-Alseid.png|109. Alseid|link=Alseid 110-Sprite.png|110. Sprite|link=Sprite 111-Pixie.png|111. Pixie|link=Pixie 112-Fairy.png|112. Fairy|link=Fairy 113-Ghost.png|113. Ghost|link=Ghost 114-Wraith.png|114. Wraith|link=Wraith 115-Lich.png|115. Lich|link=Lich 116-Red Will o' the Wisp.png|116. Red Will o' the Wisp|link=Red Will o' the Wisp 117-Blue Will o' the Wisp.png|117. Blue Will o' the Wisp|link=Blue Will o' the Wisp 118-Green Will o' the Wisp.png|118. Green Will o' the Wisp|link=Green Will o' the Wisp 119-Light Will o' the Wisp.png|119. Light Will o' the Wisp|link=Light Will o' the Wisp 120-Dark Will o' the Wisp.png|120. Dark Will o' the Wisp|link=Dark Will o' the Wisp 121-Wisp Core.png|121. Wisp Core|link=Wisp Core 122-Gold Wisp.png|122. Gold Wisp|link=Gold Wisp 123-Shining Wisp.png|123. Shining Wisp|link=Shining Wisp 124-Red Tome.png|124. Red Tome|link=Red Tome 125-Blue Tome.png|125. Blue Tome|link=Blue Tome 126-Green Tome.png|126. Green Tome|link=Green Tome 127-Light Tome.png|127. Light Tome|link=Light Tome 128-Dark Tome.png|128. Dark Tome|link=Dark Tome 129-Red Grimoire.png|129. Red Grimoire|link=Red Grimoire 130-Blue Grimoire.png|130. Blue Grimoire|link=Blue Grimoire 131-Green Grimoire.png|131. Green Grimoire|link=Green Grimoire 132-Light Grimoire.png|132. Light Grimoire|link=Light Grimoire 133-Dark Grimoire.png|133. Dark Grimoire|link=Dark Grimoire 134-Basilisk.png|134. Basilisk|link=Basilisk 135-Evil Eye Basilisk.png|135. Evil Eye Basilisk|link=Evil Eye Basilisk 136-Lamia.png|136. Lamia|link=Lamia 137-Medusa.png|137. Medusa|link=Medusa 138-Griffin.png|138. Griffin|link=Griffin 139-Elder Griffin.png|139. Elder Griffin|link=Elder Griffin 140-Centuar.png|140. Centuar|link=Centuar 141-Sagittarius.png|141. Sagittarius|link=Sagittarius 142-Werewolf.png|142. Werewolf|link=Werewolf 143-Siegfried.png|143. Siegfried|link=Siegfried 144-Knocker.png|144. Knocker|link=Knocker 145-Knockers.png|145. Knockers|link=Knockers 146-Pirate.png|146. Pirate|link=Pirate 147-Pirate Captain.png|147. Pirate Captain|link=Pirate Captain 148-Thief.png|148. Thief|link=Thief 149-Master Thief.png|149. Master Thief|link=Master Thief 150-Beast Tamer.png|150. Beast Tamer|link=Beast Tamer 151-Dragon Tamer.png|151. Dragon Tamer|link=Dragon Tamer 152-Specter.png|152. Specter|link=Specter 153-Grim Reaper.png|153. Grim Reaper|link=Grim Reaper 154-Phantom Giant.png|154. Phantom Giant|link=Phantom Giant 155-Berserk Phantom Giant.png|155. Berserk Phantom Giant|link=Berserk Phantom Giant 156-Phantom Phoenix.png|156. Phantom Phoenix|link=Phantom Phoenix 157-Berserk Phantom Phoenix.png|157. Berserk Phantom Phoenix|link=Berserk Phantom Phoenix 158-Phantom Kraken.png|158. Phantom Kraken|link=Phantom Kraken 159-Berserk Phantom Kraken.png|159. Berserk Phantom Kraken|link=Berserk Phantom Kraken 160-Phantom Rafflesia.png|160. Phantom Rafflesia|link=Phantom Rafflesia 161-Berserk Phantom Rafflesia.png|161. Berserk Phantom Rafflesia|link=Berserk Phantom Rafflesia 162-Phantom Dragon.png|162. Phantom Dragon|link=Phantom Dragon 163-Berserk Phantom Dragon.png|163. Berserk Phantom Dragon|link=Berserk Phantom Dragon 164-Apollo.png|164. Apollo|link=Apollo 165-Lord of Leisure Apollo.png|165. Lord of Leisure Apollo|link=Lord of Leisure Apollo 166-Sun God Apollo.png|166. Sun God Apollo|link=Sun God Apollo 167-Poseidon.png|167. Poseidon|link=Poseidon 168-Lord of the Tides Poseidon.png|168. Lord of the Tides Poseidon|link=Lord of the Tides Poseidon 169-Sea God Poseidon.png|169. Sea God Poseidon|link=Sea God Poseidon 170-Artemis.png|170. Artemis|link=Artemis 171-Queen of Archers Artemis.png|171. Queen of Archers, Artemis|link=Queen of Archers, Artemis 172-Moon Goddess Artemis.png|172. Moon Goddess, Artemis|link=Moon Goddess, Artemis 173-Zeus.png|173. Zeus|link=Zeus 174-Lord of Thunder Zeus.png|174. Lord of Thunder Zeus|link=Lord of Thunder Zeus 175-Sky God Zeus.png|175. Sky God, Zeus|link=Sky God, Zeus 176-Hades.png|176. Hades|link=Hades 177-Baron of Hell Hades.png|177. Baron of Hell Hades|link=Baron of Hell Hades 178-Nether-God Hades.png|178. Nether-God, Hades|link=Nether-God, Hades 179-holiday gift mimic.png|179. Holiday Gift Mimic|link=Holiday Gift Mimic 180-Mimic 2014.png|180. Mimic 2014|link=Mimic 2014 181-Billy the Kid.png|181. Billy the Kid|link=Billy the Kid 182-Billy Hero of the West.png|182. Billy Hero of the West|link=Billy Hero of the West 183-Barbarossa.png|183. Barbarossa|link=Barbarossa 184-Pirate King Barbarossa.png|184. Pirate King Barbarossa|link=Pirate King Barbarossa 185-Robin Hood.png|185. Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood 186-Legendary Thief Robin Hood.png|186. Legendary Thief Robin Hood|link=Legendary Thief Robin Hood 187-Joan of Arc.png|187. Joan of Arc|link=Joan of Arc 188-Joan Maid of Orleans.png|188. Joan, Maid of Orleans|link=Joan, Maid of Orleans 189-Hattori Hanzou.png|189. Hattori Hanzou|link=Hattori Hanzou 190-Master Shinobi Hanzou.png|190. Master Shinobi Hanzou|link=Master Shinobi Hanzou 191-Gbit.png|191. Gbit|link=Gbit 192-Cu Chulainn.png|192. Cu Chulainn|link=Cu Chulainn 193-The Hound of Cu Chulainn.png|193. Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster|link=Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster 194-Arianrhod.png|194. Arianrhod|link=Arianrhod 195-The Silver Wheel Arianrhod.png|195. Arianrhod, the Silver Wheel|link=Arianrhod, the Silver Wheel 196-Epona.png|196. Epona|link=Epona 197-Epona, Guardian of Runners.png|197. Epona, Guardian of Runners|link=Epona, Guardian of Runners 198-Taranis.png|198. Taranis|link=Taranis 199-Lord of Lightning Taranis.png|199. Taranis, Lord of Lightning|link=Taranis, Lord of Lightning 200-Scathach.png|200. Scathach|link=Scathach 201-The Queen of Scathach.png|201. Scathach, the Queen of Shadows|link=Scathach, the Queen of Shadows 202-Guardian 10-FW.png|202. Guardian 10-FW|link=Guardian 10-FW 203-Guardian 10-FW-MKII.png|203. Guardian 10-FW-MKII|link=Guardian 10-FW-MKII 204-Guardian 10-AS.png|204. Guardian 10-AS|link=Guardian 10-AS 205-Guardian 10-AS-MKII.png|205. Guardian 10-AS-MKII|link=Guardian 10-AS-MKII 206-Guardian 10-LH.png|206. Guardian 10-LH|link=Guardian 10-LH 207-Guardian 10-LH-MKII.png|207. Guardian 10-LH-MKII|link=Guardian 10-LH-MKII 208-Guardian 10-LB.png|208. Guardian 10-LB|link=Guardian 10-LB 209-Guardian 10-LB-MKII.png|209. Guardian 10-LB-MKII|link=Guardian 10-LB-MKII 210-Guardian 10-DM.png|210. Guardian 10-DM|link=Guardian 10-DM 211-Guardian 10-DM-MKII.png|211. Guardian 10-DM-MKII|link=Guardian 10-DM-MKII 212-Red Mantis.png|212. Red Mantis|link=Red Mantis 213-Deadly Red Mantis.png|213. Deadly Red Mantis|link=Deadly Red Mantis 214-Blue Mantis.png|214. Blue Mantis|link=Blue Mantis 215-Deadly Blue Mantis.png|215. Deadly Blue Mantis|link=Deadly Blue Mantis 216-Green Mantis.png|216. Green Mantis|link=Green Mantis 217-Deadly Green Mantis.png|217. Deadly Green Mantis|link=Deadly Green Mantis 218-Light Mantis.png|218. Light Mantis|link=Light Mantis 219-Deadly Light Mantis.png|219. Deadly Light Mantis|link=Deadly Light Mantis 220-Dark Mantis.png|220. Dark Mantis|link=Dark Mantis 221-Deadly Dark Mantis.png|221. Deadly Dark Mantis|link=Deadly Dark Mantis 222-Red Centipede.png|222. Red Centipede|link=Red Centipede 223-Deadly Red Centipede.png|223. Deadly Red Centipede|link=Deadly Red Centipede 224-Blue Centipede.png|224. Blue Centipede|link=Blue Centipede 225-Deadly Blue Centipede.png|225. Deadly Blue Centipede|link=Deadly Blue Centipede 226-Green Centipede.png|226. Green Centipede|link=Green Centipede 227-Deadly Green Centipede.png|227. Deadly Green Centipede|link=Deadly Green Centipede 228-Light Centipede.png|228. Light Centipede|link=Light Centipede 229-Deadly Light Centipede.png|229. Deadly Light Centipede|link=Deadly Light Centipede 230-Dark Centipede.png|230. Dark Centipede|link=Dark Centipede 231-Deadly Dark Centipede.png|231. Deadly Dark Centipede|link=Deadly Dark Centipede 232-Scimitar Puppet.png|232. Scimitar Puppet|link=Scimitar Puppet 233-Scimitar Marionette.png|233. Scimitar Marionette|link=Scimitar Marionette 234-Chakram Puppet.png|234. Chakram Puppet|link=Chakram Puppet 235-Chakram Marionette.png|235. Chakram Marionette|link=Chakram Marionette 236-Dagger Puppet.png|236. Dagger Puppet|link=Dagger Puppet 237-Dagger Marionette.png|237. Dagger Marionette|link=Dagger Marionette 238-Staff Puppet.png|238. Staff Puppet|link=Staff Puppet 239-Staff Marionette.png|239. Staff Marionette|link=Staff Marionette 240-Scythe Puppet.png|240. Scythe Puppet|link=Scythe Puppet 241-Scythe Marionette.png|241. Scythe Marionette|link=Scythe Marionette 242-Fire Abomination.png|242. Fire Abomination|link=Fire Abomination 243-Hellish Fire Abomination.png|243. Hellish Fire Abomination|link=Hellish Fire Abomination 244-Water Abomination.png|244. Water Abomination|link=Water Abomination 245-Hellish Water Abomination.png|245. Hellish Water Abomination|link=Hellish Water Abomination 246-Plant Abomination.png|246. Plant Abomination|link=Plant Abomination 247-Hellish Plant Abomination.png|247. Hellish Plant Abomination|link=Hellish Plant Abomination 248-Light Abomination.png|248. Light Abomination|link=Light Abomination 249-Hellish Light Abomination.png|249. Hellish Light Abomination|link=Hellish Light Abomination 250-Dark Abomination.png|250. Dark Abomination|link=Dark Abomination 251-Hellish Dark Abomination.png|251. Hellish Dark Abomination|link=Hellish Dark Abomination 252-Guardian 15-FZ.png|252. Guardian 15-FZ|link=Guardian 15-FZ 253-Guardian 15-FZ-EX.png|253. Guardian 15-FZ-EX|link=Guardian 15-FZ-EX 254-Mantis Queen.png|254. Mantis Queen|link=Mantis Queen 255-Deadly Mantis Queen.png|255. Deadly Mantis Queen|link=Deadly Mantis Queen 256-Centipede_Ruler.png|256. Centipede Ruler|link=Centipede Ruler 257-Neo Centipede Ruler.png|257. Neo Centipede Ruler|link=Neo Centipede Ruler 258-Fallen Herald.png|258. Fallen Herald|link=Fallen Herald 259-Crazed Fallen Herald.png|259. Crazed Fallen Herald|link=Crazed Fallen Herald 260-Grim Reaper Core.png|260. Grim Reaper Core|link=Grim Reaper core 261-Forbidding Grim Reaper Core.png|261. Forbidding Grim Reaper Core|link=Forbidding Grim Reaper Core 262-Red Dancer.png|262. Red Dancer|link=Red Dancer 263-Blue Dancer.png|263. Blue Dancer|link=Blue Dancer 264-Green Dancer.png|264. Green Dancer|link=Green Dancer 265-Yellow Dancer.png|265. Yellow Dancer|link=Yellow Dancer 266-Purple Dancer.png|266. Purple Dancer|link=Purple Dancer 267-Loki.png|267. Loki|link=Loki 268-Loki Bringer of the End.png|268. Loki, Bringer of the End|link=Loki, Bringer of the End 269-Jormungandr.png|269. Jormungandr|link=Jormungandr 270-The World Jormungandr.png|270. Jormungandr, The World Serpent|link=Jormungandr, The World Serpent 271-Freya.png|271. Freya|link=Freya 272-Freya Goddess of Fertility.png|272. Freya, Goddess of Fertility|link=Freya, Goddess of Fertility 273-Odin.png|273. Odin|link=Odin 274-Odin God of the Battlefield.png|274. Odin, God of the Battlefield|link=Odin God of the Battlefield 275-Fenrir.png|275. Fenrir|link=Fenrir 276-Fenrir Wolf of Calamity.png|276. Fenrir, Wolf of Calamity|link=Fenrir, Wolf of Calamity 277-Sealed Madness.png|277. Sealed Madness|link=Sealed Madness 278-Struggling Madness.png|278. Struggling Madness|link=Struggling Madness 279-Teeming Madness.png|279. Teeming Madness|link=Teeming Madness 280-Escaping Madness.png|280. Escaping Madness|link=Escaping Madness 281-Released Madness.png|281. Released Madness|link=Released Madness 282-Mystery Egg.png|282. Mystery Egg|link=Mystery Egg 283-Egg Warrior.png|283. Egg Warrior|link=Egg Warrior 284-Springtime Bunny.png|284. Springtime Bunny|link=Springtime Bunny 285-Cockatrice.png|285. Cockatrice|link=Cockatrice 286-Nascent_Homunculus.png|286. Nascent Homunculus|link=Nascent Homunculus 287-Battling Homunculus.png|287. Battling Homunculus|link=Battling Homunculus 288-Pulsating Homunculus.png|288. Pulsating Homunculus|link=Pulsating Homunculus Awakened Homunculus.png|289. Awakened Homunculus|link=Awakened Homunculus 290-Ultimate Homunculus.png|290. Ultimate Homunculus|link=Ultimate Homunculus 291-Supporter Mimic.png|291. Supporter Mimic|link=Supporter Mimic 292-Lefty Goblin.png|292. Lefty Goblin|link=Lefty Goblin 293-TUTA Cannonball.png|293. TUTA Cannonball|link=TUTA Cannonball The Swordsman of Orleans.png|294. The Swordsman of Orleans|link=The Swordsman of Orleans The Knight of Orleans.png|295. The Knight of Orleans|link=The Knight of Orleans 296-The Magical Knight of Orleans.png|296. The Magical Knight of Orleans|link=The Magical Knight of Orleans 297-Horus.png|297. Horus|link=Horus 298-Horus, the Falcon-Headed God.png|298. Horus, the Falcon-Headed God|link=Horus, the Falcon-Headed God 299-Set.png|299. Set|link=Set 300-Set, God of Storms.png|300. Set, God of Storms|link=Set, God of Storms 301-Osiris.png|301. Osiris|link=Osiris 302-Osiris the Divine Judge.png|302. Osiris, the Divine Judge|link=Osiris, the Divine Judge 303-Isis.png|303. Isis|link=Isis 304-Isis, The Mother Goddess.png|304. Isis, The Mother Goddess|link=Isis, The Mother Goddess 305-Anubis.png|305. Anubis|link=Anubis 306-Anubis, The Guide of Souls.png|306. Anubis, The Guide of Souls|link=Anubis, The Guide of Souls 307-The Million-User Mimic.png|307. The Million-User Mimic|link=The Million-User Mimic 308-Red EXP Gem.png|308. Red EXP Gem|link=Red EXP Gem 309-Blue EXP Gem.png|309. Blue EXP Gem|link=Blue EXP Gem 310-Green EXP Gem.png|310. Green EXP Gem|link=Green EXP Gem 311-Light EXP Gem.png|311. Light EXP Gem|link=Light EXP Gem 312-Dark EXP Gem.png|312. Dark EXP Gem|link=Dark EXP Gem 313-Soaring G-bit.png|313. Soaring G-bit|link=Soaring G-bit 314-Elf Warrior.png|314. Elf Warrior|link=Elf Warrior 315-High elf warrior.png|315. High Elf Warrior|link=High Elf Warrior 316-High elf arcane warrior.png|316. High elf arcane warrior|link=High elf arcane warrior 317-Shiva.png|317. Shiva|link=Shiva 318-Shiva, King of Battles.png|318. Shiva, King of Battles|link=Shiva, King of Battles 319-Shiva, God of Destruction.png|319. Shiva, God of Destruction|link=Shiva, God of Destruction 320-Lakshmi.png|320. Lakshmi|link=Lakshmi 321-Lakshmi, The Lotus Princess.png|321. Lakshmi, The Lotus Princess|link=Lakshmi, The Lotus Princess 322-Lakshmi, Goddess of Fortune.png|322. Lakshmi, Goddess of Fortune|link=Lakshmi, Goddess of Fortune 323-Parvati.png|323. Parvati|link=Parvati 324-Parvati, The Divine Consort.png|324. Parvati, The Divine Consort|link=Parvati, The Divine Consort 325-Parvati, the Gentle Goddess.png|325. Parvati, the Gentle Goddess|link=Parvati, the Gentle Goddess 326-Vishnu.png|326. Vishnu|link=Vishnu 327-Vishnu-the many formed God.png|327. Vishnu, The Many Formed God|link=Vishnu, The Many Formed God 328-Vishnu, God of Harmony.png|328. Vishnu, God of Harmony|link=Vishnu, God of Harmony 329-Kali.png|329. Kali|link=Kali 330-Kali, the incarnation of wrath.png|330. Kali, The Incarnation of Wrath|link=Kali, The Incarnation of Wrath 331-Kali, The Devil-Conqueror.png|331. Kali, The Devil-conqueror|link=Kali, The Devil-conqueror 332-Ghost Ship.png|332. Ghost Ship|link=Ghost Ship 333-Wraith Ship.png|333. Wraith Ship|link=Wraith Ship 334-Red Skeleton Pirate.png|334. Red Skeleton Pirate|link=Red Skeleton Pirate 335-Red Skeleton Captain.png|335. Red Skeleton Captain|link=Red Skeleton Captain 336-Blue Skeleton Pirate.png|336. Blue Skeleton Pirate|link=Blue Skeleton Pirate 337-Blue Skeleton Captain.png|337. Blue Skeleton Captain|link=Blue Skeleton Captain 338-Green Skeleton Pirate.png|338. Green Skeleton Pirate|link=Green Skeleton Pirate 339-Green Skeleton Captain.png|339. Green Skeleton Captain|link=Green Skeleton Captain 340-Light Skeleton Pirate.png|340. Light Skeleton Pirate|link=Light Skeleton Pirate 341-Light Skeleton Captain.png|341. Light Skeleton Captain|link=Light Skeleton Captain 342-Dark Skeleton Pirate.png|342. Dark Skeleton Pirate|link=Dark Skeleton Pirate 343-Dark Skeleton Captain.png|343. Dark Skeleton Captain|link=Dark Skeleton Captain 344-Cavalry Goblin.png|344. Cavalry Goblin|link=Cavalry Goblin 345-Lancer Goblin.png|345. Lancer Goblin|link=Lancer Goblin 346-Magic Cavalry Goblin.png|346. Magic Cavalry Goblin|link=Magic Cavalry Goblin 347-Ancient Martial Artist.png|347. Ancient Martial Artist|link=Ancient Martial Artist 348-Steel-Bodied Martial Artist.png|348. Steel-Bodied Martial Artist|link=Steel-Bodied Martial Artist 349-Ancient Magician.png|349. Ancient Magician|link=Ancient Magician 350-Hound Max.png|350. Hound Max|link=Hound Max 351-Felhound Max.png|351. Felhound Max|link=Felhound Max 352-Knight of Flame.png|352. Knight of Flame|link=Knight of Flame 353-Protector of the Seas.png|353. Protector of the Seas|link=Protector of the Seas 354-Black Dragon.png|354. Black Dragon|link=Black Dragon 355-Wandering Red Servant.png|355. Wandering Red Servant|link=Wandering Red Servant 356-Errant Red Servant.png|356. Errant Red Servant|link=Errant Red Servant 357-Wandering Blue Servant.png|357. Wandering Blue Servant|link=Wandering Blue Servant 358-Errant Blue Servant.png|358. Errant Blue Servant|link=Errant Blue Servant 359-Wandering Green Servant.png|359. Wandering Green Servant|link=Wandering Green Servant 360-Errant Green Servant.png|360. Errant Green Servant|link=Errant Green Servant 361-Wandering Light Servant.png|361. Wandering Light Servant|link=Wandering Light Servant 362-Errant Light Servant.png|362. Errant Light Servant|link=Errant Light Servant 363-Wandering Dark Servant.png|363. Wandering Dark Servant|link=Wandering Dark Servant 364-Errant Dark Servant.png|364. Errant Dark Servant|link=Errant Dark Servant 365-Red Dealer.png|365. Red Dealer|link=Red Dealer 366-Heavy Soldier.png|366. Heavy soldier|link=Heavy Soldier 367-Heavy knight.png|367. Heavy knight|link=Heavy knight 368-Red Pumpkin.png|368. Red Pumpkin|link=Red Pumpkin 369-Blue Pumpkin.png|369. Blue Pumpkin|link=Blue Pumpkin 370-Green Pumpkin.png|370. Green Pumpkin|link=Green Pumpkin 371-Light Pumpkin.png|371. Light Pumpkin|link=Light Pumpkin 372-Dark Pumpkin.png|372. Dark Pumpkin|link=Dark Pumpkin 373-Pumpkin Prince.png|373. Pumpkin Prince|link=Pumpkin Prince 374-Pumpkin King.png|374. Pumpkin King|link=Pumpkin King 375-Magical Soldier.png|375. Magical Soldier|link=Magical Soldier 376-Red EXP Cluster.png|376. Red EXP Cluster|link=Red EXP Cluster 377-Blue EXP Cluster.png|377. Blue EXP Cluster|link=Blue EXP Cluster 378-Green EXP Cluster.png|378. Green EXP Cluster|link=Green EXP Cluster 379-Light EXP Cluster.png|379. Light EXP Cluster|link=Light EXP Cluster 380-Dark EXP Cluster.png|380. Dark EXP Cluster|link=Dark EXP Cluster 381-Red EXP Sphere.png|381. Red EXP Sphere|link=Red EXP Sphere 382-Blue EXP Sphere.png|382. Blue EXP Sphere|link=Blue EXP Sphere 383-Green EXP Sphere.png|383. Green EXP Sphere|link=Green EXP Sphere 384-Light EXP Sphere.png|384. Light EXP Sphere|link=Light EXP Sphere 385-Dark EXP Sphere.png|385. Dark EXP Sphere|link=Dark EXP Sphere 386-Demigod, Cu Chulainn.png|386. Demigod, Cu Chulainn|link=Demigod, Cu Chulainn 387-Three GEIS, Arianrhod.png|387. Three GEIS, Arianrhod|link=Three GEIS, Arianrhod 388-Scathach, Goddess of Ordeal.png|388. Scathach, Goddess of Ordeal|link=Scathach, Goddess of Ordeal 389-Taranis, God of Streak.png|389. Taranis, God of Streak|link=Taranis, God of Streak 390-Epona, Goddess of Holy Cavalry.png|390. Epona, Goddess of Holy Cavalry|link=Epona, Goddess of Holy Cavalry 391-Engineer The Flame gun.png|391. Engineer: The Flame gun|link=Engineer: The Flame gun 392-Senior Engineer The Flame Gun.png|392. Senior Engineer: The Flame Gun|link=Senior Engineer: The Flame Gun 393-Engineer The Chainsaw.png|393. Engineer: The Chainsaw|link=Engineer: The Chainsaw 394-Senior Engineer The Chainsaw.png|394. Senior Engineer: The Chainsaw|link=Senior Engineer: The Chainsaw 395-Engineer The Drill.png|395. Engineer: The Drill|link=Engineer: The Drill 396-Senior Engineer The Drill.png|396. Senior Engineer: The Drill|link=Senior Engineer: The Drill 397-Engineer The Hammer.png|397. Engineer: The Hammer|link=Engineer: The Hammer 398-Senior Engineer The Hammer.png|398. Senior Engineer: The Hammer|link=Senior Engineer: The Hammer 399-Engineer The Gun.png|399. Engineer: The Gun|link=Engineer: The Gun 400-Senior Engineer The Gun.png|400. Senior Engineer: The Gun|link=Senior Engineer: The Gun 401-The 1st Anniversary Mimic.png|401. The 1st Anniversary Mimic|link=The 1st Anniversary Mimic 402-Mimic 2015.png|402. Mimic 2015|link=Mimic 2015 403-Skeleton General, Flame of Illusion.png|403. Skeleton General, Flame of Illusion|link=Skeleton General, Flame of Illusion 404-Titan, Savage Fighter.png|404. Titan, Savage Fighter|link=Titan, Savage Fighter 405-Fire Dragon Fafnir.png|405. Fire Dragon Fafnir|link=Fire Dragon Fafnir 406-Blazing Dragon-God Fafnir.png|406. Blazing Dragon-God Fafnir|link=Blazing Dragon-God Fafnir 407-Water Dragon Leviathan.png|407. Water Dragon Leviathan|link=Water Dragon Leviathan 408-Ocean Dragon-god Leviathan.png|408. Ocean Dragon-god Leviathan|link=Ocean Dragon-god Leviathan 409-Winged Dragon Quetzalcoatl.png|409. Winged Dragon Quetzalcoatl|link=Winged Dragon Quetzalcoatl 410-Soaring Dragon-God Quetzalcoatl.png|410. Soaring Dragon-God Quetzalcoatl|link=Soaring Dragon-God Quetzalcoatl 411-Light Dragon Bahamut.png|411. Light Dragon Bahamut|link=Light Dragon Bahamut 412-Dazzling Dragon-God Bahamut.png|412. Dazzling Dragon-God Bahamut|link=Dazzling Dragon-God Bahamut 413-Serpent Dragon Hydra.png|413. Serpent Dragon Hydra|link=Serpent Dragon Hydra 414-Writhing Dragon-God Hydra.png|414. Writhing Dragon-God Hydra|link=Writhing Dragon-God Hydra 415-The Queen of Samba.png|415. The Queen of Samba|link=The Queen of Samba 416-Dragonute of Awakening.png|416. Dragonute of Awakening|link=Dragonute of Awakening 417-Kraken Original.png|417. Kraken: Original|link=Kraken: Original 418-Kraken Original Plus.png|418. Kraken: Original Plus|link=Kraken: Original Plus 419-Kraken Original NEO.png|419. Kraken: Original NEO|link=Kraken: Original NEO 420-Minotaur, Blue Battle-Axe.png|420. Minotaur, Blue Battle-Axe|link=Minotaur, Blue Battle-Axe 421-Sorcerer Gamma RW.png|421. Sorcerer Gamma: RW|link=Sorcerer Gamma: RW 422-Master Sahuagin.png|422. Master Sahuagin|link=Master Sahuagin 423-Penguin Mage.png|423. Penguin Mage|link=Penguin Mage 424-Spider 02-FW.png|424. Spider 02-FW|link=Spider 02-FW 425-Spider 02-FW-Mk.II.png|425. Spider 02-FW-Mk.II|link=Spider 02-FW-Mk.II 426-Spider 02-AS.png|426. Spider 02-AS|link=Spider 02-AS 427-Spider 02-AS-Mk.II.png|427. Spider 02-AS-Mk.II|link=Spider 02-AS-Mk.II 428-Spider 02-LH.png|428. Spider 02-LH|link=Spider 02-LH 429-Spider 02-LH-Mk.II.png|429. Spider 02-LH-Mk.II|link=Spider 02-LH-Mk.II 430-Spider 02-LB.png|430. Spider 02-LB|link=Spider 02-LB 431-Spider 02-LB-Mk.II.png|431. Spider 02-LB-Mk.II|link=Spider 02-LB-Mk.II 432-Spider 02-DM.png|432. Spider 02-DM|link=Spider 02-DM 433-Spider 02-DM-Mk.II.png|433. Spider 02-DM-Mk.II|link=Spider 02-DM-Mk.II 434-Evil Eye, Balor.png|434. Evil Eye, Balor|link=Evil Eye, Balor 435-Evil Eye of Flame, Balor.png|435. Evil Eye of Flame, Balor|link=Evil Eye of Flame, Balor 436-Evil Eye of Flameblast, Balor.png|436. Evil Eye of Flameblast, Balor|link=Evil Eye of Flameblast, Balor 437-Orc King.png|437. Orc King|link=Orc King 438-Dynamis.png|438. Dynamis|link=Dynamis 439-Revenant.png|439. Revenant|link=Revenant 440-Beyla, Princess of Elf.png|440. Beyla, Princess of Elf|link=Beyla, Princess of Elf 441-Bronze Mimic.png|441. Bronze Mimic|link=Bronze Mimic 442-Silver Mimic.png|442. Silver Mimic|link=Silver Mimic 443-Gold Mimic.png|443. Gold Mimic|link=Gold Mimic 444-Victoria.png|444. Victoria|link=Victoria 445-Red Butterfly.png|445. Red Butterfly|link=Red Butterfly 446-Blue Butterfly.png|446. Blue Butterfly|link=Blue Butterfly 447-Green Butterfly.png|447. Green Butterfly|link=Green Butterfly 448-Light Butterfly.png|448. Light Butterfly|link=Light Butterfly 449-Dark Butterfly.png|449. Dark Butterfly|link=Dark Butterfly 450-Rossweisse, Valkyrie.png|450. Rossweisse, Valkyrie|link=Rossweisse, Valkyrie 451-Rossweisse, Valkyrie of Holy Horse.png|451. Rossweisse, Valkyrie of Holy Horse|link=Rossweisse, Valkyrie of Holy Horse 452-Helmwige, Valkyrie.png|452. Helmwige, Valkyrie|link=Helmwige, Valkyrie 453-Helmwige, Valkyrie of Holy Axe.png|453. Helmwige, Valkyrie of Holy Axe|link=Helmwige, Valkyrie of Holy Axe 454-Gud an na.png|454. Gud an na|link=Gud an na 455-Gud an na, Gear Beast.png|455. Gud an na, Gear Beast|link=Gud an na, Gear Beast 456-Red Guinea Pig.png|456. Red Guinea Pig|link=Red Guinea Pig 457-Mad Red Guinea Pig.png|457. Mad Red Guinea Pig|link=Mad Red Guinea Pig 458-Blue Guinea Pig.png|458. Blue Guinea Pig|link=Blue Guinea Pig 459-Mad Blue Guinea Pig.png|459. Mad Blue Guinea Pig|link=Mad Blue Guinea Pig 460-Green Guinea Pig.png|460. Green Guinea Pig|link=Green Guinea Pig 461-Mad Green Guinea Pig.png|461. Mad Green Guinea Pig|link=Mad Green Guinea Pig 462-Yellow Guinea Pig.png|462. Yellow Guinea Pig|link=Yellow Guinea Pig 463-Mad Yellow Guinea Pig.png|463. Mad Yellow Guinea Pig|link=Mad Yellow Guinea Pig 464-Purple Guinea Pig.png|464. Purple Guinea Pig|link=Purple Guinea Pig 465-Mad Purple Guinea Pig.png|465. Mad Purple Guinea Pig|link=Mad Purple Guinea Pig 466-Giant beast, Behemoth.png|466. Giant beast, Behemoth|link=Giant beast, Behemoth 467-Continental Giant beast, Behemoth.png|467. Continental Giant beast, Behemoth|link=Continental Giant beast, Behemoth 468-Giant beast of Gluttony, Behemoth.png|468. Giant beast of Gluttony, Behemoth|link=Giant beast of Gluttony, Behemoth 469-Siegrune, Valkyrie.png|469. Siegrune, Valkyrie|link=Siegrune, Valkyrie 470-Siegrune, Valkyrie of Sublimity.png|470. Siegrune, Valkyrie of Sublimity|link=Siegrune, Valkyrie of Sublimity 471-Flying Dutchman.png|471. Flying Dutchman|link=Flying Dutchman 472-Ortlinde, Valkyrie.png|472. Ortlinde, Valkyrie|link=Ortlinde, Valkyrie 473-Ortlinde, Valkyrie of Dual Dagger.png|473. Ortlinde, Valkyrie of Dual Dagger|link=473. Ortlinde, Valkyrie of Dual Dagger 474-Brunhild, Valkyrie.png|474. Brunhild, Valkyrie|link=Brunhild, Valkyrie 475-Brunhild, Valkyrie of Divine Lance.png|475. Brunhild, Valkyrie of Divine Lance|link=475. Brunhild, Valkyrie of Divine Lance 476-Cronus.png|476. Cronus|link=Cronus 477-Cronus, the God of the Earth.png|477. Cronus, the God of the Earth|link=Cronus, the God of the Earth Category:Gallery